Everything I Ask For
by crashthroughtheclouds
Summary: Oh, she makes me feel like sh*t, but I can't get over it! She thinks it's nothing. Because she's everything I ask for, everything I ask for... and so much more. sonny/mikayla. demi/selena. mitchie/alex.
1. Meeting The Devil

The first time that I met Mikayla was at the Tweenie Awards. She was dressed in a gorgeous black dress with her hair the cutest updo you could imagine. An angel in front of the paparazzi, a hellish being behind the scenes.

But for some reason, I couldn't stop myself from going up to her and saying hi.

She stared at me as if I were some creature with 2 heads, and muttered a greeting back before walking away, head held high and smirk on her face as she approached Chad.

I couldn't help but fall, she had me wrapped around her perfect little finger within seconds.

She won award for best female newcomer, totally kicking my ass and rubbing my face into the dirt, but then again, I could care less, because she did it with such grace and beauty that I wouldn't even have minded if she stuffed an elephant's ass in my face.

I remember catching her rubbing it into Hannah's face too, even though she wasn't nominated. Hannah had glared and frowned before being dragged away by that strange girl with the crazy dyed hair.

Tawni had scoffed and glared at Mikayla, before saying: "Oh, she's good" and marching off angrily.

Of course, I didn't understand until later, when Mikayla marched into Tawni and my dressing room dazzled up in a costume that was meant for our sketch.

Even in a maid costume, she looked completely and absolutely perfect. Well, especially in a maid costume.

That day had been a whirlwind of drama and crap for me. People did not stop coming over to flirt with Mikayla, and Tawni would not stop complaining. Ontop of all that, Nico and Grady had a bunch of anteaters running all over the place.

But somehow, while all that was happening, I managed to get in a few words with the guest star. The brunette who caught my attention and didn't seem to want to let it go.

And needless to say, I fell so fucking hard, you wouldn't believe.

A month later, I'm storming my way to the set of Mackenzie Falls, angry and pissed at Chad's little prank.

Who the hell pours melted cheese all over someone else's vanity table?! An insane little jerk that goes by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper. Ugh.

"Let me by Portlyn!" I demand, pushing the skinny brunette out of the way, making my way to Chad who's cockily flirting with some chick who has her back turned to me. I have to admit though, this chick had an extremely sexy butt. ANYWAYS.

"Chad! You jerk!"

He looks confused, "What?"

"Why the heck did you pour freaking cheese all over my vanity table?!"

He bursts out laughing, clapping like some retarded idiot, which by the way, he so is.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do it. But oooohh, I SO wish I did."

I can't help but scowl, "You jerkface! God!" My mind can't form and other words besides words that are far to profane to be shared with the world.

A cute little giggle that makes my heart skip a beat comes from behind us both, and I recognize it at once.

"I did it."

I spin on my heels, turning to face Mikayla Collins, dressed in the usual Mackenzie Falls uniform. The stupid navy blue and crisp white.

"M-mikayla? What?"

"Yeah. I thought it'd be a nice way to tell you and Tawni, 'Hey! I'm here to stay!' It took me a while to decide how I was going to announce my arrival. And then Portlyn there told me you were from Wisconsin. Hope you enjoyed it!"

I try to frown, but for some reason, it just doesn't come, all I can do is stare blankly at her. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, well, you know, Hannah's movie totally knocked mine off the charts. Who could have that? So I decided to make this already popular show even more popular."

Chad walks to her side and smirks that annoying little smirk, "And with her on this show, there is NO way 'So Stupid' is going to beat our ratings."

"It's 'So Random'. And we'll just see about that. 'Cause we've got some freaking AMAZING things coming up." I glare at Chad, trying to ignore the fact that Mikayla and mirroring Chad's smirk, but her smirk is so much more perfect.

"Oh, like I care. We're going to beat your asses so hard."

"You know what Chad?!" I huff, trying to think of something to say, "I'm going to PROVE to you that it doesn't matter what kind of show we are. It's the people. And my cast is much better than yours."

Mikayla looks slightly offended, and I mentally slap myself for saying that. Of course she would get offended.. she's Mikayla. The brutal, bitchy, evil, yet easily hurt, incredibly sexy Mikayla. Guh.

"No! I didn't mean it that way!" I quickly try to save my little piece of chance with Mikayla.

She simply rolls her eyes, walking away.

Chad chuckles "You blew your chance to be BFFS with Mikayla Collins. Good job."

"Shuddup."

He licks his lips, shrugs, then walks away to join Mikayla in their happy land of expensive food and silky clothing.

I huff and angrily stomp back to my dressing room, seeing Tawni filing her nails and Zora lazily surfing the web on her phone from the vent.

"Ugh! I'm so MAD!" I yelled, slamming the door and plopping down onto the sofa. "WHO THE HELL POURS MELTED CHEESE OVER A VANITY!?"

"Woah Sonny. Chll. We cleaned it. It's in the past." Zora reasons.

Tawni giggles, "But it still smells like cheese in your area over there, so you might wanna clean it up a little!"

"Mikayla did it" I state dryly, looking at the stack of magazines on the floor besides me.

Both of their actions stop.

"What?"

"Mikayla. Fucking. Collins. Poured. Cheese. All. Over. The. Vanity."

"Why would she do that?! I mean, we never did anything to her!"

"No. But we're Mackenzie Falls's rivals." I answer, finally deciding to get my ipod from my bag.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tawni asks, scooting closer to me, taking a seat on the coffee table.

"Mikayla. Official member. Mackenzie Falls."

I hear both of them gasp and start to ramble and yell.

My ears don't hear the rest of their spiels, I plug my ears with my earbuds and turn up the volume on my ipod as I press play and The Maine starts blasting.

_Oh she makes me feel like shit (it's always something)_

_But I can't get over it (she thinks it's nothing)_

_'Cause shes everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for and so much more_

I still can't get over it.

Why the hell would Mikayla... GUH!

Stupid Mackenzie Falls. They just need to disappear into thin air. Who needs their over-dramatic show anyways?!


	2. Drama Queen

Title: Everything I Ask For CH2

Pairing: Mikayla/Sonny

Chapter Rating: T

Word Count: 1,689

Chapter Summary: She's not a snob.

A/N: lol. I can't write summaries. :P ..uh… how long has it been? A month? Hm…. Anyway! Enjoy3

Disclaimer: If I claimed ownership for any of this, I would be a liar and thief. But I am not claiming ownership. These people do not belong to me. Nor do the shows. :)

**CHAPTER 2 – DRAMA QUEEN**

"God! Why is it so hotttttt?" Nico complains, falling facedown onto the sofa, landing next to me.

"Because the world hates us." Grady whines, glaring at the stupid A/C controls.

The air conditioner has been broken for the past 2 months, and we've been fine with that… up until today.

It was a scorching 97 degrees, and not even the fans with bags of ice taped to them helped. It was insane. Even Tawni was a mess, laying uselessly on the slide.

"Hey, c'mon guys! Don't let the stupid weather get us down!" I smile, shrugging off my vest and grabbing the keyboard and mouse from the table, logging onto . "What do you say we read some gossip?"

I get groans and mumbles in reply, maybe it's just me, but it always seems to be the case when I'm around.

"Okay," I grin, scrolling through the headlines, looking for something interesting. "Baby V gets naked... AGAIN!"

Tawni giggles, "That girl needs to keep her pants on! Either that or Zac Efron needs to get to woooorrrk!"

I rolled my eyes at her childishness and then kept scrolling.

"Hannah's Ice Cream..."

Nico and Grady giggled like little girls, earning glares from me.

As childish and immature as it was, I couldn't let a smile escape me as I saw a picture of the girl on an ice cream cart with a stripper pole.

"Mikayla calls Sonny out. Oh. Poor gi- wait a minute… I'm Sonny…"

My hand doesn't hesitate a second more as I left click on the mouse and find a picture of me next to a picture of Mikayla was a giant red and black VS. sign in between.

"Ooh! Drama already! And it's only been one day!" Tawni claps excitedly, her eyes sparkling brightly like she's just spotted a new release of a pretty lip gloss.

My eyes skim over the page, taking in details but not completely wasting my attention on every single word. However, Nico thought it'd be better to read the entire article out loud.

"We caught up with pop sensation Mikayla Collins earlier today outside the studio of the show Mackenzie Falls, on which she plays the lovely Nichole. Adorned in the signature Mackenzie Falls uniform, she gladly answered the questions we asked her…"

He went on, reading the entire interview.

"Nico! Get to the point!"

"Okay!" He skimmed through the article before locating the point of interest, a video in the middle of the page. I quickly pressed play.

She stood there smiling on the TV. Still I felt as if I could drown in her beauty, even if it was only through a screen.

Grady turned up the volume as the video stopped buffering and started playing.

"Do you think you'll get along with your rival show So Random?"

"Well, I think that there is a fine boundary between drama and comedy. And my show compared to Sonny's show… well it's very different. We focus more on the lives of teenagers and what they go through, kind of like a Gossip Girl thing, while they prance around their set wearing silly outfits and spewing silly little jokes."

"Yes, but do you think you would get along well with the cast and show?" This reporter guy was relentless.

"Honestly? No."

"Oh, and you also mentioned it as Sonny's show. Why would you say that?"

"Well, I feel as if she's like, in charge over there."

"Are you saying she's a snob?"

"I AM NOT!" I angrily frown at the TV screen, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Nico. "I am not a snob."

"Uhm… yeah."

Then the video ended, right there.

I was left mouth gaping, glaring at the stupid video. "Am I snobby? I'm not snobby…"

Zora sighed, "She twisted her personality into you. She made it seem so that you acted like her when she wasn't being filmed."

The realization that Zora was right made me angry. What gave Mikayla Collins the right to give me an attitude that wasn't mine? I mean honestly, we were both part of the same studio. I tried being nice to her. I didn't do anything!

I got up, determined to figure out what was getting Mikayla to be such a…. meanie.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I scream at the blonde, who stood there at the snack table.

His hands shot up "What?! I didn't do anything to you today!"

"It's not you. Mikayla. Where is she?"

The brunette is nowhere to be spotted. I don't understand how she could not be seen. I mean, she IS Mikayla after all. Someone who radiates with this amazing glow that can be spotted from miles away…

"I don't know. Try her dressing room?"

He turns back to what he was doing, picking specific snacks only to frown and put them back.

Well, he was no help.

I continue my journey through the giant Mackenzie Falls set, searching for the brunette who seemed to be a ninja when it came to hiding… and she wasn't even hiding. Imagine trying to find her if she were hiding from you because you told her you loved her-.

Whoa there, Munroe. You're never going to love her. And even if you did, you would NOT tell her.

Nodding, I agree to the statement. Now if only my brain were intelligent enough to tell me where she was.

"Portlyn!" I scream the actress's name out loud.

She turns around, eyebrows furrowed, and then opens her mouth the same time I open mine.

"Have you seen Mikayla?" escapes both our lips.

"You're looking for her too?" I question, stepping closer to Chad's co-star.

She nods, "I wanted to give her this…" Her palm opens up the reveal a pretty bracelet.

For some reason, my stomach bubbles, and not like the way it does when I see Mikayla. It bubbles with this strange feeling that makes me want to punch Portlyn.

"She left it on set today."

The feeling subsides as I give the girl a small nod.

"Do you want to come find her with me?"

She looks like she's thinking about it. Treating such a simple question as if she were the sorting hat at Hogwarts, deciding whether I was worthy enough to be declared a Gryffindor or not.

Wow, I have to stop reading those books so much.

"Fine. But if someone asks why we're together…"

I roll my eyes, "We tell them we're not together, we just happen to be headed the same way."

She nods and heads down the hall, leaving me to dash quickly after her.

------------

It's been nearly two hours since Portlyn and I have decided to work as a team to find the girl and we haven't got a HINT where she is.

"Ugh! I give up! You know what?!" She stomps, digging into her pocket and pulling the bracelet out and slamming it into my unexpecting hand.

"When you find her, give this to her! I'm missing my three hour massage." She grunts, storming away.

I look at the object now placed in my hand. It seemed to glimmer and shine in the sunlight. That's when the black lettering caught me eye. It was a simple cursive print across the cold metal that read: "Vita di Amore."

Well, I wasn't fluent in Italian… but I knew it had something to do with Love. Mikayla had a bracelet that mentioned love. Hm. Maybe it had something to do with screwing love.

A small smile found its way onto my face when I realized I could be wrong and Mikayla could be part human.

My feet started moving, traveling randomly across the lot to the music studios that were reserved for recording songs for the shows.

I made it in and kept walking to the room that So Random! used, not planning on trying to look for Mikayla anymore.

Something caught my attention as I passed the Mackenzie Falls room, a piano. A pretty melody making its way into my ear from the open door as I walked closer.

I pushed the door open, carefully tiptoeing into the room and closing the door before I see Mikayla sitting on the bench, fingers gliding across the grand piano so gracefully that I almost thought I was in a dream.

But it all of a sudden stops, a last note ringing out in the room.

"What are you doing here?" She questions, turning around after spotting my reflection in the gloss of the piano.

I shrug, "I don't know. I was headed for the So Random! studio."

"Then go."

"However, I was also looking for you."

Her eyes narrow, and there's a splash of confusion.

"You told the media I was a diva."

"No I didn't." She smirks, standing up and walking over to the controls, hitting stop on the recorder.

I frowned, "Fine. You claimed I was a snob."

"So?"

"It was a lie!" I scream, "You know I'm not a snob!"

Her devious smirk is getting to me, as soon as I look into her eyes, I feel as if I'm ready to fall down and melt right there.

"Well, I felt as if your life needed a little drama."

"S-so what? You set me up? Released the vicious media on me?! That's not what I need right now Mikayla."

She walks closer, closing the space between us, leaving only a sliver of air as she leans towards me, face centimeters from mine.

"What do you need then?"

Her voice is husky, soft yet rough. It's only a small whisper, but it's enough to make me want to die from all the crazy feelings crashing down on my body.

"I-I…" her arms reaches behind me and opens the door, the sweet smell of vanilla blowing over me.

"Air?"

I nod quickly before running out on the room, swearing I heard a small chuckle as the door clicked closed, followed by another click, signaling that she had locked the entrance.

My breathing was ragged and my heart was beating so fast I swear it was only a hum.

What is this shit?


	3. Crush

Title: Everything I Ask For CH2

Pairing: Mikayla/Sonny

Chapter Rating: M… for language! :D

Word Count: 1,447

Chapter Summary: She's never one to understand her feelings.

A/N: AHH! SORRY! D: A MONTH AGAIN!!I hate school. –huff- here you go. Enjoy3

Disclaimer: I don't own these character nor the shows that they are on and the actors who portray them.

**CHAPTER 3 – REVELATION**

**MIKAYLA'S P.O.V.**

She's just another girl, another person for me to steal the heart of and then spit back out. So why did I feel that tinge of guilt when I seduced her _out_ of my room?

I shake my head, strolling out of the studio and locking the door, tossing the _borrowed_ keys into my bag as I walked down the empty hallway. A smirk appears on my face when I pass the So Random! room, I hear the sound of a guitar in a fast melody, the player strumming hard and fast, they fingers and hand sliding up and down the neck like magic.

Lyrics reach my ears and I slow my walking, straining my ears to hear that pretty voice of hers. It's slightly muffled, but I can still hear her,

_"Until you're mine, I have to find_

_a way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side!_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_even close to complete._

_I won't rest until you're mine…_

_Mine…"_

A frown overcomes my face, who's she singing about? Why does it bother me? I shouldn't even be standing here right now.

I storm off, trying the best I can to avoid eye contact with everyone as my heels click and clack on the ground.

I reach the studio and see my co-stars, all doing leisurely things and rehearsing their script.

Honestly the scene makes me sick. You'd think I'd fit in, but my attitude is _different_ from theirs. I don't drown myself in stupid pleasures and place myself _so incredibly high_ onto the social pyramid. But I guess being on Mackenzie Falls just automatically grabs you and forces you into these things.

A scoff escapes my lips when I see Chad walking in, his personal assistant running around him, feeding him his sandwich and taking him over his schedule for tomorrow.

He's absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh, and you have to go to that interview." his assistant says as they both stop at the snack table.

"That one about the rivalry between those kids across the lot and you. The magazine wanted and interview with the star of the show to clarify things."

Chad smirks and throws a glance at me, "There's nothing to clarify, Mikayla here said it _perfectly_." His smug look almost causes me to throw up, but I just smile at him and speedwalk away from him to my dressing room.

The door opens right as I put my hand on the door knob, revealing Portlyn, looking rather angry.

"Woah there." I back up a little, "What's up?"

She looks _pissed _as she shoves a magazine into my arms, mumbling something along the lines of "I can't believe I helped her find you."

Deciding to ignore the moody actress, I glide into the room, closing the door and taking a deep breath.

The room is abnormally cold, and the stupid pop music that Portlyn insists on blasting 24/7 remains strong in the otherwise silent dressing room. That's when I notice the picture on the magazine. A bright and smiling Sonny. It's a candid shot taken during one of her lunch runs with the mini one of their cast.

I couldn't help but frown when I saw the title of the page though.

_**SONNY MUNROE MIGHT BE CRUSHING! ...on Chad Dylan Cooper?**_

The feeling that came over be couldn't be described, at least, not clearly by me.

For some reason, I decided to read the stupid article, only succeeding in pissing myself off even more when I noticed the whole thing was Sonny talking about how she felt about a special someone in the studio.

_'I do have feelings for someone.'_

_**'Who?'**_

___'Haha, it's a secret.'_

**'**_**Aw! Can't you share just a bit of info on them?'**_

**'**_[shakes head] That would be cheating.'_

How does she manage to be cute even in _interviews_? I mean honestly, no girl should be able to make me smile through simple ink on a piece of paper, especially not Sonny Munroe.

The interview continues, but I can't bring myself to read it for some reason, so I toss the stupid magazine to the side and go to change before heading off to the cafeteria for lunch.

**SONNY'S P.O.V.**

I found amusement in the sounds my converse made as I walked across the lot and to the cafeteria.

Seriously, Who WOULDN'T be entertained by the pitter patter noises that echo off the floor when you take one step affter another. It's even better than the click of those stilettos that Tawni wear. They're so annoying.

It's like _click clack, click clack, click clack._

I don't know how anyone wears clickclackers.

They're painful too.

_WHAM!_

ow.... that hurt.

I look up from my position on the ground at the door that opened randomly in my face, noticing a blonde head pop out and look from left to right before landing on me.

"Oh...hey Sonny. You okay?"

"Chad... that hurt." I whine rubbing my forehead.

He furrows his eyebrows and lends out a hand which I gladly take.

A laugh escapes me when I realize how ridiculous this looks. Two rivals in the middle of a situation like this. What would Tom&Jerry say?

"Your forehead's red." He chuckles, brushing my bangs out of my face and gently running his rough fingers across my injured forehead.

"Gee, thanks for that cap'n obvious."

He laughs, then continues to talk, but I lose focus because I see someone behind him.

Mikayla is staring at us with something I can't decode, but she quickly looks away when I catch her.

She speed walks to the Mackenzie Falls table, sitting down with what seems to be a huff and taking a sip of her orange soda.

"Sonny? Sonny."

Chad's hand blocks my view and I look up at him, eyebrow quirked.

He smiles at me, then walks away, not even leaving a bye.

How rude.

**MIKAYLA'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but stare at Sonny as she walked into the cafeteria, only to be hit in the face by a door to the fault of none other than Chad.

A strange sort of anger bubbled up into my stomach when I watched Chad and Sonny flirt blatantly, Chad even brushing his fingers across her cute reddened forehead.

…cute?

Well, I'm losing my mind.

Her eyes meet mine and I quickly turn away, walking towards my table.

A minute later, Chad joins me and I watch Sonny make her way to the So Random! table on the other side of the room.

"Hey there 'Kayla." Chad smiles, tucking a fine cloth into his shirt as a temporary bib.

I glare at him, "Don't call me that."

He shrugs, taking a bite of a dinner roll before lifting the silver lid off his platter.

"So... Chad... what do you think of Sonny?"

I don't know why I asked… I could care less.

He smirks up from his wineglass (filled with grape soda) as he gulps down the stuff.

"She's… well, fuckable."

Choking's not the only thing I did after I heard him say that, I also felt and overwhelming urge to punch him square in his jaw, then kick him in the balls so hard that he can't even get his babymaker _into_ a girl, much less _fuck _her.

But I composed myself and took a sip of my soda, clearing my throat and listening to him go on.

"Seriously. Who wouldn't want a piece of that girl's ass? I bet you every guy wants to fuck her until she doesn't know up from down and can't even walk."

My grip on my cup tightens tenfold and I force out a question. "And is that what you wanna do?"

"Hell. Yes."

I let out a sigh that I didn't expect to sound to angry and sad at the same time.

"Why? Are you not okay with that?"

I shake my head, "No. I just didn't really need to hear that… it's a bad thing to hear when I'm trying to eat."

He chuckles and gives another shrug "Hey, it's going to happen. She can't resist the Chad Charm."

I shake my head and pretend to smile at his idiotic egotistical mind.

Why was this happening? Why did I care that he wanted to shag Sonny? It's not like I wanted any different right? She's just another fuck. Nothing else.

My eyes dart to the So Random! table, where Sonny and Grady are arm wrestling as the rest of the cast cheers them on and our eyes meet for a split second before she looks away…

_So what're these butterflies doing in my stomach?_


End file.
